Blood and Soap Bubbles
by V.T. Reaver
Summary: A werewolf has come to town and she has fallen in love with Stiles. Schools out, how will this summer pan out? StilesxOC
1. Chapter 1

Derek always thought it was a legend, a myth, something parents told their werewolf children as a bedtime story.

Once upon a time, hunters only preyed on animals. The wolves were noble creatures but they were without the ability to fend off humans. One day four hunters scoured the forest looking for game. They spied in the bushes four wolves sitting in a circle. They were stupid and did not know that these four were the spirit of four great packs they had hunted down in their youth. One was midnight black, another sterling silver, one blood red, and finally one was purest white. The hunters started to get worried as they walked closer. The black wolf looked at them, it had gleaming iridescent eyes. The others turned too with eyes to match. They began to speak which frightened the hunters

"You have destroyed us with blackened hearts of coal" The midnight wolf said

"You have ridden our pups with holes of silver ore" The silver wolf said

"You have drained us of blood with ravenous hunger" The red wolf said

"You have stolen our bones with disgraceful vanity" The white one finished

"We will take back what you have desecrated. We will become the children of death, and in so doing, make humanity suffer" They said in unison.

The hunters did not understand what they meant by 'children of death' until they saw the wolves become human in form. The hunters realized what had happened. Before them were their daughters and sons, whom they thought were safe at home"

"We have taken the flesh of all your first born so that you may live in eternal agony. It is your punishment for slaughtering our packs" The wolf children said. The hunters looked into the iridescent eyes of children who were no longer theirs and felt a great agony burn inside them.

We are the decedents of those four spirits, and as long as we live, they will suffer.

"This is pretend" a young wolf boy said to his mother.

He was wrong.

* * *

Derek ran gracefully in the forest. The moon shown over head and glimmered off the ferns. He had picked up a scent, and knew instantly that a werewolf was around. Being the protective Alpha that he was, he decided to check it out. Worst case scenario he would have to scare off an Alpha from his Betas, best case he would recruit an omega into his ranks. He was lost in thought but as he neared something brought him back to his senses. The scent of the werewolf was like nothing Derek experienced. It was ... dangerous

Then he saw her. She was standing naked with her back turned to him, in the light of the quarter moon. She looked up and noticed that she was not alone. She turned her head towards him. It was her eyes that gave it way, they were iridescent. After he realized what she was, he turned and ran for his life. He could hear past the loud thumping of his heart that she was not pursuing him but he ran on anyway.

He had glimpsed at her form for only a fragment of a second. She was magnificent, her skin was moonlight. Her frame was glorious. She had long flowing raven locks that nearly touched her perfectly shaped…. No he had to stop thinking about her.

Back at the ruins of his house Derek finally settled down, after he hit the liquor store again of course. He need a little comfort after what he saw tonight.

"An original werewolf" Derek said. This meant trouble.

* * *

Scott was sitting in econ, stressing over his final. Coach was passing them back right now. If he failed then he would have to repeat sophomore year. It really wasn't his fault. He spent all of last month hunting down Jackson and keeping the town safe. On the upside Jackson surprisingly didn't press charges and agreed to be chained up every night until he could be cured. Of course that was after he saw the reconstructed video they stole from the Argents.

A flutter of paper hit his desk breaking his train of thought. He closed his eyes reflexively. Then he peaked through his lids. It was a C, thank god. He passed, he was going to be a junior after all! He sighed with relief. Stiles was sitting behind him and saw his grade as well. Stiles let out a whoop accidently which caused half the class to turn and look at him.

"Never mind false alarm" Stiles halfheartedly said. He waved the class to go back to whatever they were doing. Slowly they all turned back around.

"Good job Scott" Stiles then whispered.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day and the end of the school year.

"This day couldn't be any better" Scott thought as he triumphantly walked out of class.

Then Scott spotted Derek at the end of the hall looking stoic as usual. This day couldn't get any worse. Derek lips moved in the distant and Scott could hear it through the din.

"Scott we need to talk, meet me at my car in five" Derek said. A student passed in front of Scott's line of vision and Derek was gone. Was this anyway to start the summer, trouble and all around suckary? No… not this time. Derek was not going to ruin his summer. He was going to spend as much time as he could with Allison, even if it was just five minutes at a time when ever her dad when out for coffee in the morning.

He marched towards the double doors that lead to the parking lot. Derek was standing by his car somewhat aloof. Scott stalked up to him, his eyes yellow with rage.

"I don't care what it is, you deal with it. I'm not wasting another second with your problems…" Scott began to say but the look in Derek's eyes melted his resolve until it was tenuous at best.

"Shut up Scott" Derek said. Scott suddenly realized that Derek wasn't his usual apathetic self, he was on edge. Something was seriously wrong.

"Last night I saw something in the woods, and it could mean a massacre" Derek said when something caught his eye. Behind Scott was Stiles and beside Stiles was the girl he had seen last night. Her eyes were a cool brown and she wasn't naked but he was sure it was her. She was talking to Stiles and giving him… letter? Should he run towards her and save Stiles or save himself and run away. Scott turned to see Stiles and the girl. She was walking towards them now. Stiles stayed behind reading the letter which was quite long.

Before she said anything she handed Scott a letter as well. But it wasn't just any letter. It was an elegant gold trimmed letter with raised lettering. It read Invitation. It was an Epistle.

"Hello, my name is Nora. My family and I just recently moved here and this is an invitation to a house warming this Saturday" Nora said warmly. Scott looked at the letter for a second before he realized what she was.

"You're a werewolf" Scott blurted out semi loudly, luckily there was no one in the vicinity to hear thanks to Derek's intimidating aura. Nora flipped her long straight black hair behind her shoulder.

"You're sure quick to business newborn" Nora said half laughing.

"What are you doing here?" Derek interjected. Nora paused for a second before laughing lightly. She placed a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"You should show me some respect Alpha" She said, her tone no longer humorous. Derek felt his shoulder crack, yep definitely a fracture. She squeezed a little harder, oh never mind make that a compound fracture. She let go finally

"You two have made quite a mess. Dead wolves, rouge hunters and a Kanima on the loose. On top of that one of mine is dead… and I could say that it's all because of you" She said looking deadly. This was getting intense. Scott had to break the tension. What did she mean? How did they kill one of her pack?

"There was an omega here a few months ago" Scott said. Nora turned her attention to him now. Understanding dawned on Derek's face.

"It was a hunter, we never touched him" Derek said

"What's the name of this hunter?" She said her voice low. Derek began to answer but Scott stopped him.

"What are you going to do to him?" Scott said. Nora looked deeply into his eyes before placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me who it was" She said as she applied an uncomfortable grasp on his shoulder. Scott knew that this summer was going to suck. But before he could hear the snap, Stiles finished reading the letter and walked up to them from across the lot. Nora let go abruptly.

"Hey Nora, this is my friend Scott" Stiles said cheerfully. Nora looked at him for a second and Scott was sure she was going to break Stiles' shoulder.

"You're friends?" She said tentatively. Stiles smiled and nodded.

"So, what's the attire going to be, Semi formal? I don't want to be the only one showing up in my spider man t-shirt" Stiles said before he realized what he said. His face turned pink with embarrassment.

"Oh my god did I just say that, why did I say that?" Stiles continued in a higher octave.

"Casual is fine" Nora laughed. Her demeanor had suddenly changed from threatening to friendly on a dime. But Scott felt that she was being genuine somehow.

"Well anyway, Scott is going to show me around town, I'll see you later okay?" Nora said warmly to Stiles.

"Uhhhh… Scott was supposed to help me something" Stiles said. He was looking a little grave now. Scott was supposed to be helping him chain down Jackson tonight.

"Just this once bro" Scott said stiffly. Stiles shot him a "you owe me" look.

"I'll see you guys later" Stiles said and walked off towards his jeep. Nora watched him go for a moment and then turned back to them. Derek shifted slightly and winced.

"You're friends with a human, that's so … amusing" She said. Derek felt his shoulder finally pop back into place, giving him some respite.

"Sorry about that, I've have a bit of temper" Nora said though she sounded anything but sorry. She sighed and looked up to the left as if pondering on something. She looked at the two of them again after a moment.

"I'm having a meeting with the pack tonight before our dinner party tomorrow. It's a briefing on some of the more polemical things in this god forsaken town. You are welcome to join" Nora said with slight exacerbation. Then Scott blinked and in that nanosecond it took for his eyes to open again, she was gone. It took a few more seconds for him to adjust to the blank space she left behind

"Who was she?" Scott asked turning to Derek. He figured that she was definitely the problem he was talking about earlier

"I think… she's an original" Derek said hesitantly as if he couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Original?" Scott repeated.

"She's like the origin of the werewolf, one of the first" Derek answered drawing the knowledge from childhood bedtime stories.

"If that's true then… shouldn't she be like a thousand years old" Scott retorted in disbelief

"More like fifteen hundred, but who's counting when you're immortal" Derek said nonchalantly

"How do you know?" Scott pressed

"I saw her last night in the woods, her eyes were iridescent like the refraction off soap bubbles. That's how the legend goes, it began with four skin walkers who had iridescent eyes" Derek answered

* * *

Scott sat uncomfortably between Derek and some guy who looked like he was a muscle magazine model. Scott was slim and lanky in comparison, although Derek fit right in. They sat at long dinner table with ten seats, each filled with either a built Adonis or resplendent goddess. Scott felt himself sink into his chair. He looked around at the fine room, which was nicely decorated with paintings and busts. The table was empty but could easily hold a heavy set of fine china. There was a brilliant crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling tying the elegant look together.

Derek eyed the chair at the head of the table. It was empty, and everyone was quiet. This was unnerving. Suddenly Derek saw a blur come from the door behind them and lead to the chair. The blur coalesced into Nora. While everyone was wearing jeans and shirts, she was wearing rainbow striped pajamas with slightly damp hair. She was clearly unabashed. Her pack could care less. From the look in their eyes Derek saw that they regarded her with accolade.

"Are you going to kill the Argents" Derek said tersely. He heard a snarl from someone across the table. The guy was clearly peeved at his show of disrespect.

"I'm not a monster. I'm not going to orphan a sixteen year old girl" Nora replied

"Seventeen" Scott chimed in involuntarily. Nora looked at him for a moment.

"She's your girlfriend isn't she" Nora said with insight.

"And you like Stiles don't you?" Scott said without thinking but realizing it was true instantly. He had noticed the way she smiled at him this afternoon. It was silent for a moment before a female beta giggled quietly. Derek looked at Scott as if he lost his mind. Derek clearly didn't think that Nora liked Stiles. But the Beta was still giggling drawing some attention to her.

"This newborn is really observant, Stiles was that puny human boy you were following around this morning wasn't he? Your affair with humans has always been rife" She said playfully

"Shut up Rachel" Nora said angrily as her eyes turned iridescent with rage. The beta quickly shut her mouth but she was still smirking

"I'll just pretend you're odious behavior did not just happen. I was following him because I thought he might be the Kanima. Even if I did like him, I don't see how that matters to our pack" Nora said. Scott was right, and he knew it.

Scott felt a sweat drop slide down is face.

"It is Stiles?" A beta suddenly asked Nora. The beta wondered if Stiles was the Kanima, it was plausible after all he might have gotten the bite from one of them.

"No" Scott said looking at Nora with horror in his eyes.

"He's telling the truth, I'm sure that Stiles is not the Kanima" Nora concluded after a moment.

"What if your judgment is off?" Rachel asked brazenly. Rachel was second in command. It was her job to keep Nora in check once in a while

"It is not off" Nora said sternly and then suddenly she shifted. Her body was covered in dark fur. She pulled on Scott's shirt so that he was inches away from her. This would have been funny, with the rainbow striped pajamas and all, if only she wasn't radiating anger and a hint of evil.

"And if you tell Stiles that I'm a werewolf, I will rip… her throat out" She said as though she stopped half way from threatening him to threatening the girl he loved most in the world.

Derek was fuming quietly in his seat. Nora liked Stiles. That was ridiculous, she was a goddess, and he was some boy who had no idea what feminine pleasure was. The thought of Stiles with his clumsy hands all over her body made his own hands shake. His eyes turned red but he didn't stand out since every beta had the red eyes of an alpha in this room.

Nora was still holding Scott by his shirt, he nodded slowly, and Nora roughly shoved him back into his chair. This was going to be one long summer.

"Now about the hunters, who is responsible for the omega's death" Nora asked Derek. Nora slowly shifted back into her human form.

"It was Gerald Argent, but the omega had just eaten a human kidney off the back of an ambulance" Derek replied carefully.

"You equivocate and I don't like it" Nora said looking slightly unhinged. Scott wished he knew what equivocate meant, probably something along the lines of lying.

"Gerald's gone rogue but killing him won't solve anything" Scott said trying to cut any tension

"I suspected as much, and I agree about not killing him, we'll have to think about what to do." Nora pondered

"I guess we only have one more thing to discuss" Nora said after a thoughtful moment

"Do you want to be part of our pack?" She asked. Scott's eyes widened, she was serious. The betas in the room turned to look at Scott and Derek. Most of them were pensive, a few surprised, and one furious. Rachel looked over Scott and Derek with new eyes. Her expression clearly showed that she did not think they were worthy. Oh what a long summer indeed


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **

I'm using Gre words in this story in order to memorize them in my upcoming exam. Also… Enjoy and learn something too muhahahahah

* * *

Nora imagined what someone would think if they were looking at her right now. She was standing in the moonlight in the middle of the forest with her toes digging into the earth. Wouldn't she look ridiculous wearing her neon green pajamas? She laughed at the thought of it. How silly would she look to some hiker right about now? She sighed and impulsively shrugged off her pajamas so that she was butt naked. How would she look like to a passerby now?

Then she heard something half a mile south. It was a rustle of leaves followed by the crack of a twig. She smiled know that she would get her answer soon enough. The movement finally settled in the bushes behind her. She knew that she was no longer alone. She turned her head slowly and met the red eyes of a stranger. She quickly gauged his expression. He was afraid. Of course he would be afraid. It was always what everyone was when they were around her. Maybe she should have left the pajamas on. The eyes abruptly disappeared into the night. She saw him run back in the opposite direction.

She put her pajamas back on and bushed the dirt off her shoulders. It was time to go home, the new home she bought here in beacon hills for her pack. She became a neon streak in the lawns of her neighbors. Two blocks from her house she caught a strange scent. It was human with a mix of werewolf and Kanima. The Kanima was the most alarming scent. It was one of the reasons why her pack came here, to subdue the monster. She was still wearing neon green pajamas so she went home to change into a more inconspicuous outfit, skinny jeans, a black trench coat and some killer heals.

It was now nearly three in the morning. She walked out of the house quietly as possible. Then she began to follow the scent. It was easy enough and only took five minutes for her to find the place. She jumped quietly onto the roof in one bound and walked on to the ledge near a window and peered in. Inside was a middle aged man fast asleep on king sized bed. He slept on only one side as though someone else was supposed to be on the other side. Nora inhaled, the man was absolutely normal. She then made her way around to the other side to another window.

The lights were still on, Nora checked her watch. It was four in the morning. She wondered why anyone would still be up at this hour. She cautiously peeked into the window. There was a boy fast asleep with an open book on his face. The lights were left on because he probably fell asleep studying. Nora inhaled again. This was the scent she had been following. She quietly opened the window and stepped through soundlessly.

She moved around the books strewn on the floor. Her nails extended into claws as she was prepared to make the kill. She was one hundred percent sure that this was the Kanima. Slowly she lifted the book off his face to expose his jugular. Then she saw his face.

He had dark circles under his eyes, yet he seemed to be sleeping soundly. He had such a sweet innocent expression. He was smiling lightly in his sleep, completely unaware that he was going to die. She was eighty percent sure that he was the Kanima. She inhaled again and realized that maybe his scent was due to the fact that he had been in the vicinity of a werewolf and Kanima. But what kind of kid hung out with that kind of group. The boy turned over exposing his neck to her, the kind that was in constant danger.

He whispered in his sleep. It was unintelligible mutterings about his mother, a boy named Scott, and a girl named Lydia. She leaned into to look more closely at his innocent face. He smelled like worry and sadness. She was fifty percent sure that he was the Kanima. She reached over to touch his face to try to lull him back into a deep sleep. She lightly brushed the back of her hand on his cheek. His eyes fluttered.

Stiles awoke feeling uncomfortable that he still had his shoes on. He kicked them off. He had fallen asleep reading about mythical creatures. The light was still on and the window was open. Stiles looked at the window. He remembered closing the window. He was also sure that something has just brushed across his face. He looked around and took a deep breath. The air was sweet with perfume. He shook his head. Wasn't his fantasy with certain alacrity that a beautiful girl would enter his room and touch him? He was obviously still in a dream state. He stretched himself out then changed into some more comfortable sleepwear. He pushed all the books off his bed which resulted in several loud thuds. He switched of the light and jumped into bed with a grown

Nora was peering from outside. She felt guilty. She had not adverted her eyes when he was changing. What was she doing, peeping at a young boy in the middle of the night? Well actually it was dawn now, Nora always considered herself a crepuscular prowler anyway. But still it was wrong to be doing this. Was she really going to go after this kid? How long had she gone without …? she thought about it. Had it really been that long? She was an all powerful being yet she had condemned herself to such an abstemious life.

She heard a creak from behind her. Nora quickly turned and met Rachel's eyes. Rachel was her second in command, and her best friend.

"Nora? What are you doing here?" Rachel said quizzically. Her eyes quickly shifted into the window and focused on the boy inside for a second.

"Nothing, nothing at all, just thinking about my life all introspectively" Nora said drawing the attention back to her. Rachel looked a little skeptical and confused. She handed Nora the invitations she had been preparing the night before.

"Oh these are nice" Nora said. What a weird place to be having a conversation, on the roof of the house of a boy that Nora was sure she liked already.

"I also brought this since you're planning to disperse these letters yourself" Nora handed her a solution.

"Wolf's bane perfume, to throw off any werewolves" Nora said. Nora heard that they were actually a few werewolves in the high school she was going attend next fall. Perhaps it wouldn't even take that long to set things in order. It would have been better to just settle the problems this summer and move on. Nora nodded at Rachel and leapt off the roof on to the lawn. She sprayed the wolf's bane on herself which sizzled against her skin and neutralized her scent. Then she walked off towards the school.

Rachel stayed behind for a moment and took a better look at the boy inside the house. He was average at best.

"Really" she said to herself then she disappeared into the dawn.

* * *

Stiles was in good spirits now that he was sure that Scott was going to be a junior too. He walked out of class and realized that Scott had disappeared. Stiles was planning to congratulate him some more but he had walked off. Nora happened to be in that hallway to.

Scott and Derek were talking with each other across the span of the hallway.

"Scott we need to talk, meet me at my car in five" Derek said. Nora smirked and stepped in between then. She passed by completely unnoticed. That was ironic.

"This perfume really works well" Nora thought.

Stiles was walking towards the parking lot when someone stepped in front of him. He was checking his phone for messages when he looked up and saw a lovely creature in front of him. She was beaming at him.

"Hello my name is Nora, I'm new here" She said tilting her head to the side. She extended her hand and he hesitantly shook it. God his palms were sweaty, how embarrassing.

"My name is …." Stiles began before he realized that he forgot his name. Nora waited patiently still beaming.

"Stiles, Stiles Stilinski" He said, his voice breaking slightly.

"Stiles … Stilinski" Nora repeated slowly, dubiously.

"I mean I just go by Stiles" Stiles said fully realizing that he was making a fool of himself. Nora however was totally falling for whatever he was doing. He was so ridiculously not cool, and that was adorable. She laughed.

"Nora isn't my real name either, it's short for Ragnarök" Nora confessed, although she didn't know why she felt so open with him.

"You're parents named you that?" Stiles said feeling more at ease. Nora nodded and began walking with Stiles walking beside her to the parking lot.

"Yea" Nora replied hesitantly. Well it wasn't really her parents that named her that, it was the Norse people that named her thusly. Ragnarök roughly translated into Apocalypse, which accurately described her time there.

"Cool" Stiles replied holding one of the double doors for Nora. She stepped through into the parking lot.

"Before I forget, this an invitation to a house warming party" Nora said handing him one of the stack of letters in her hand.

"Thanks" Stiles said ripping the letter open

"So… I'll see you there maybe?" Nora asked smiling

"Sure" He said cheerfully.

"I'll see you later then" Nora confirmed. She turned to the werewolf she had been sensing. They both turned to meet her gaze.

Stiles was lounging him his room still kind of pissed that Scott was showing Nora around town. He was stuck with the responsibility of tying down a Kanima tonight. He groaned, c-blocked every time a girl shows up in his life.

"Thanks a lot Scott" Stiles thought as he made his way to woods to meet up with Jackson. Stiles was driving to meeting spot.

"Where Scott?" Jackson quickly demanded. Stiles sighed as he pulled the chains out of his truck.

"He's failing at suppressing his teenage hormones, and how dare he go for seconds when he already has Allison" Stiles said peeved.

"He needs to be here" Jackson said keeling over. Stiles looked a little confused. Stiles had done this before without Scott, Scott was just a precaution.

"What do you mean? Good ole Stiles not good enough for you?" Stiles said jokingly.

"No… it's worse tonight, I dunno why" Jackson said holding his gut as if it were about to fall out.

"Well then let's just hurry" Stiles said alarmed. He began to warp the chains around Jackson and a large tree sturdy enough to hold him.

"It's…not going to hold me" Jackson said as Stiles put the lock on. "You should get out of here now"

Stiles backed away and ran to his jeep. He drove as fast as he could. Jackson was on edge more than usual, but Stiles was sure he wouldn't escape. Suddenly one of his tires when out, then another one. He skittered to a stop.

"Shit" Stiles said as he reached for his cell. Scott better answer.

* * *

"We'll have to think about it" Derek said.

"No" Scott said out rightly. He wasn't going to join her pack. He wasn't going to join any pack. His cell rang in his pocket. The betas looked at him like he was that guy at a movie theater. He answered anyway.

"Scott, he broke free" Stiles yelled into the phone. Nora got two things from that it was probably the Kanima and Stiles was probably the target.

Nora shifted into the animal that she was inside. She growled at her pack. Her seven betas all shifted as well. She leaped out of the dining room window, and they followed. Scott and Derek paused for a moment and then they shifted too and followed along.

Nora picked up Stiles scent quickly and ran into the woods. Stiles was in danger, there was not a moment to lose.

Stiles saw Jackson circling him through the window of his jeep. Jackson quickly ripped out the door and pulled Stiles out. He landed on the dirt with a thud. Jackson continued to circle him now. Stiles expected to see his life pass before his eyes instead he saw a large black werewolf jump in between him and Jackson. The werewolf turned to look at him. Its eyes were weird, greenish bluish pinkish. It turned back at Jackson. A fierce growled ripped from its throat. Jackson backed off a meter. Stiles was pretty sure he going to die just not as immediately as he thought. Several other werewolves jumped in as well, surrounding the Kanima. Stiles felt a panic attack coming on when Scott and Derek finally showed up.

"Stiles are you hurt?" Scott said kneeling down to check on Stiles. Nora turned around to gauge his expression. Stiles nodded slowly. She turned back to the Kanima which was very still at the moment. Nora heard a shot wising through the air from the distant. She jumped out of the way. An arrow came from the bushes and hit a tree. A few betas turned their heads in the direction.

"Hunters" Rachel said.

The Kanima sensing the distraction quickly jumped into the trees. A few betas started to follow

"No!" Rachel yelled calling them back.

"The hunters are more important now" She said. Nora prowled placing herself in front of her pack, Rachel stood at her side.

A few minutes later the Argents appeared in the clearing, Allison was among them. Scott felt himself tense up.

"Hunters we have no qualms with you, we do not spill human blood" Rachel said addressing Gerald who looked sternly at them.

"Unless you don't play by the rules, in that case you are outnumbered" Rachel said

"It was a mistake, a warning shot at most" Gerald said sternly.

"You can stop the histrionics. That was no mistake. The Kanima… is yours isn't it?" Rachel said abrasively. Gerald laughed and looked thoughtfully at Nora

"I never thought I'd live to see one of you. Which one are you, Michael, Athena, Oberon, Rag..."

Gerald was cut off by a loud snarling coming from Nora's lips.

"I will bite your head clean off your neck, make war paint from your blood and a bow from your bones to hunt down your family" Nora growled, her natural voice filtered by a huskiness.

"You should stop the histrionics" Gerald laughed "I guess you don't appreciate the levity. Even if I own the Kanima, why would I tell you?" Nora walked forward threateningly.

"There are rules, if you continue down this path, then I will abrogate our treaty" Nora said. Stiles couldn't quite place the voice but he knew he heard it somewhere.

"You should be careful, the Kanima easily betrays a master if it finds one more powerful or suitable" Nora continued "Who do you think is more powerful, you or me?"

Nora stalked off into the night. Her Betas followed. Scott was facing Allison who was not moving. Gerald looked grimly into the distance.

"Move out" He said finally and turned into the thicket of it. The hunters followed him leaving Allison to take one lingering gaze at Scott. Then she turned to follow them.


	3. Chapter 3

Nora looked at herself in the fancy full length mirror hanging in her bedroom. It was very early in the morning, and the sun was just dawning over the horizon making the sky outside a purple haze. She sighed wondering for the hundredth time if she was getting too soft. One hundred years ago she would have just killed them all, and felt nothing. That old man who thinks himself her rival would be hanging from a tree with no head.

Nora reflected on the housewarming party, which turned into a full on house party somewhere in the middle. Nora of course saw it coming, the party was just an excuse to round up the youths. Then getting Allison drunk enough to tell her that the Kanima was Jackson. A few nights passed, it was obvious what Allison said was true. Jackson had disappeared soon after their midnight encounter.

"What should I do?" Nora said to her reflection, it mirrored her back but then seemed to take a life of its own

"Isn't it obvious? Slaughter those rogue hunters, kill the Kanima and take that human boy already" the reflection said, her eyes gleaming refracted interference.

"It's not that simple, there are rules to play by," Nora said

"Rules that the hunters instilled so that they could slaughter our kind while we watch" The reflection bitterly said back

"Not the hunters rules, moral rules, the rules that I live by so that I may maintain my humanity" Nora hissed back

"You need to be lithe, and remember that your humanity is more of a duality. You are half beast and should act accordingly. Bottling all that _hunger_ can't be good for you" the reflection replied

Nora fought the impulse to smash the mirror. If only she could get a taste, that could assuage her hunger for the moment. Nora put on a thick hoodie to fight off the chilly morning mist outside then she climbed out the window. It was unseasonably cool today. She traveled on the roof tops towards Stiles house. The faded sun gleamed on the horizon, the light reflected off the morning dew. Nora almost bumped into Scott as she made the final jump onto the roof of Stiles' house.

"What are you doing here?" Scott said accusingly

"What are you doing here?" Nora retorted, her eyes quickly flashed into Stiles bedroom. He was fast asleep

"Making sure you didn't come here and give a certain someone the bite" Scott said with conviction

"You think that I would…" Nora said caught off guard "I would never… I would never hurt…" Her voice trailed off as a bitter loneliness threatened to take over her tone.

"I… was just making sure" Scott began taken aback by the display of emotion but then suddenly Stiles mumbled and stretched, clear signs that he was waking up. Nora suddenly ducked from view. Scott of course didn't need to duck, even if Stiles woke up and saw him outside, that would be fine… weird but fine.

However Stiles just rolled over and fell back asleep contently. Nora stealthily climbed back on to the roof.

"I don't spill human blood, even my betas were only turned at the brink of death" Nora said, her voice was as apathetic as usual. Nora quietly opened Stiles window.

"What are you doing now?" Scott said in a hushed panic. Nora sighed, how could he understand?

"When you met that girl, how long before you knew she was the one? When you were bit how long before you realized that she was the embodiment of all your humanity and maybe some of your sanity? Well… I've been waiting a thousand years for my humanity to come along." Nora said with conviction. Scott stood down. If Nora was saying that she felt about Stiles the way he felt about Allison then there was nothing to worry about. Scott saw that she was intensely serious.

Nora closed the window. Scott left giving her some privacy thought a little reluctantly. Stiles was still sleeping soundly. Nora walked over to the other side of his bed to get a better view of his face. There was a thin nearly invisible plastic wire between the foot of his bed and his desk. Nora tripped it.

"A booby trap?" Nora thought astonished that there would be one. Then abruptly the alarm on the bed side table went off. Nora went to the window quickly for an escape only to find that the window had an auto lock on it. It had locked itself when she tripped the wire. Over all the set up was ingenious. She could still escape through the door.

"Nora?" Stiles half awake, silencing his alarm with his palm. So she couldn't escape now.

"Well you see… I was just" Nora said slowly trying to think of an excuse to be here at six in the morning.

"I knew someone was here the other night, I never leave my window open" Stiles said more to himself.

"You're that wolf, the one that went after Jackson last night" Stiles said piecing it together.

"I… didn't want you to find out this way" Nora said sadly. "But you caught me with this Indiana Jones like trap"

"I knew it was too good to be true, a beautiful girl shows me some interest, so of course she's a werewolf with mysteriously evil plans" Stiles said sorely.

"My plan was to capture the Kanima and stop the rogue hunters but I swear that night my only plan was to save you" Nora said suddenly at his side with inhuman speed. She reached out to touch his face but he flinched backward.

"Fine…" Nora said coldly. Stiles looked wide eyed and confused but he didn't say anything else.

Nora felt the sting of rejection and retracted her hand. She moved back to the window which was still locked. She looked around the rim and found a small red blinking device which she ripped out. The window was unlocked again. She opened it and jumped out.

"Hey that was…. Nineteen ninety fi…" Stiles said but he lost his words.

Stiles groaned throwing himself back in bed. This sucked majorly. He would have a lot to talk about with Scott.

* * *

"She threatened me, I couldn't tell you anything" Scott said defensively. They were at a dinner, and the noisy clatter drowned out their conversation. They sat in a booth by a window. This summer definitely needed a face lift.

"So you were going to let me walk into that one, she could have killed me" Stiles said then he took a swig of coke from his glass which was dripping with condensation.

"She… saved you" Scott argued.

"She was after the Kanima, I doubt my life had anything to do with it" Stiles said avoiding the possible consequences if Scott was right.

The entrance door jingled over the din. Scott looked up and saw Derek and Nora side by side. Derek took the seat beside Scott. Nora looked at the empty seat beside Stiles.

"I'm not sitting next to the human, switch with me" Nora said looking at Derek. He sighed and got up taking the seat beside Stiles. Then he shot a "are you happy now" look at Nora. Her expression seemed apathetic. She sat down beside Scott, avoiding eye contact with Stiles.

She turned to Scott beside her.

"I've been doing research, and I'm sure now that the Argents are not controlling the Kanima" Nora said "They were all somewhere else during the attacks"

"What are we going to do, ever since Jackson escaped last time he's been missing. His dad thinks he took a vacation but we both know its not true" Scott replied

"The master has taken full control, Jackson isn't going to make an appearance anytime soon, so if you see him think of him as the Kanima" Nora said

"So what are we going to do when we catch him" Stiles asked Nora. She didn't look at him nor did she answer

"Kill him" Derek said

"Save him" Scott said at the same time. They exchanged a pensive glance. Nora looked to the side for a moment

"If I can sway him then I can save him, if not then we have to kill him" Nora said seriously.

"Sway him?" Stiles asked… Nora didn't answer… Scott looked between the both of them. She seemed to be quietly simmering.

"Don't you think the silent treatment is a little childish" Scott said finally. Derek raised his eye brow, what was going on here.

"I'm a ferocious, powerful, and glorious ancient creature. Don't treat me like a prepubescent teenybopper. In my life time I've swayed several Kanima, all of which made the full transition to wolf hood" Nora spat.

"So wait… you're ignoring me?" Stiles said looking at amused and angry at the same time. Nora's cool brown eyes turned iridescent, her animalistic nature bubbling on the surface. She turned to face Stiles.

"…no I… I see you" She said finally, stoically. She got up.

"Tonight, meet me in the woods" Nora said

"How will we find you" Scott said after her receding frame. There was no answer.

That night Derek and Scott tracked the woods using their noses. But there was no linger femme fatale in the air, so they wandered around aimlessly. Then there was a rustle in the bushes. Derek sighed knowing full well who it was. Scott pulled him out from hiding

"Stiles, you shouldn't be here" Scott said agitated.

"I was going to stay home but, it was all infomercials on TV and…" Stiles began but was interrupted by a howl.

"It's her" Derek said as he stalked off into the night. Scott followed with a warning glance at Stiles, do not follow it meant.

"Oh come on, I'll stay out of trouble" Stiles said, not even convincing himself.

Scott sighed and walked towards the howling.

Nora appeared in the clearing with her pack looking around tensely. She was in wolf form, camouflaged by dark fur. She turned to meet Scott's gaze. She seemed at first normal then angry as Stiles climbed out of the foliage.

"Why did you come?" Nora said angrily. "It's not safe for you, get out of here"

"It's too late now" Rachel said "What if he crosses paths with the Kanima, I'll keep him safe"

Rachel placed herself in front of Stiles. Her red eyes were like dark rubies in the moonlight.

"Aiden... you too" Nora said signaling for him to stand beside Rachel.

"What… the human…. Come on" Aiden said. Nora responded with a ripping and threatening growl. Aiden was the strongest looking of the males in Nora's pack. He placed himself in front of Stiles as well.

"I don't need all this" Stiles said finally looking at the backs of the two werewolves he was in between. They didn't respond to him pretending that he didn't exist.

Rachel tossed Scott something.

"A strand of wolves bane, non-deadly, and it neutralizes our scent" Rachel explained. Now Scott understood why he couldn't smell them before. He sprayed some on himself, and it's stung like a bitch. He tossed it to Derek who did the same. Scott hated the burning sensation

"If you're going to howl, wont it attract werewolves anyway" Scott said bitterly

"Without the scent to other werewolves we might as well be regular wolves. But to the Kanima, we're a fun little hunt" Rachel explained

"Ready Alpha" Aiden asked, He stiffened.

"I'll call out for the Kanima, and you surround me and him when he gets here" Nora ordered Scott and Derek.

"He'll know the both of you, it will allay his aggressiveness" She continued. Derek and Scott nodded. Nora took a deep breath, moonlight rolling off her dark fur. A clear tone filled the air. It was so sharp that it felt as though it physically cut through the night, the obscurity, the bullshit. It said "I am here, challenge me if you dare"

Nora sniffed the air and then sighed exasperated as though it wasn't what she hoped for

"Stand down" She said. Two people walked out into the clearing.

"Erica… Isaac?" Derek said slightly peeved

"We both heard the call" Isaac replied eying Nora.

"I didn't come to Beacon Hill to baby sit newborns" Nora said looking at Derek accusingly.

"They didn't come here because of me, it was because of your call" Derek spat back.

"Hey, we're not invited, that's not fair, even he got to be here" Erica said lightly, looking at Stiles

"We all have wolf's bane on, they came because you told them" Nora said angrily. Derek knew that it was true but he scoffed

There was a rustling of the leaves, and the smell of neurotoxins filled the air. Jackson leaped out of the darkness. He was met with a fierce growl, and Nora's Jaws. She tossed him on to the floor.

"Quickly now, form a circle" Nora commanded. Everyone except Rachel and Aiden formed around them.

Jackson got up but saw that he was outnumbered. He stood still keeping his eyes on Nora in front of him. She seemed still as well, then she transformed back into a human. Her naked form was visible to everyone except Stiles who was being blocked by Aiden and Rachel. Scott looked for a moment surprised then he averted his eyes.

"Look at me" Nora said to Jackson calmly. He stared intently at her.

"I am glorious perfection, and you belong to me" Nora cooed to him. He hissed threateningly

"I am the origin of passion, and the cultivator of endless ecstasies" She continued, Isaac turned crimson and Rachel rolled her eyes. Jackson tilted his head to the side, partially convinced. Scott could feel his cheeks turning hot from this racy speech. He turned his head away completely.

"I could love you, project you, you need only surrender yourself to me" Nora said offering her hand to Jackson.

Stiles winced at the provocative words Nora seductively said. It bothered him deeply. Jackson was entranced. He moved forward placing the side of his face into her hands. He was willing and submissive

"Sleep now, sweet prince" She cooed to him, and in a few moments the Kanima reverted back into Jackson. He was sound asleep on the forest floor.

Nora looked up, to the gaze of everyone's eyes intensely on her breasts. She shifted back into a werewolf.

"Take him back to the house" She ordered. Rachel snatched him from the ground unfazed by his nakedness.

When they all rendezvoused at the house everyone was fully dressed and Jackson was placed in a bed upstairs. They all sat in the dining room, Scott and his gang on one side, Nora's pack on the other.

"So what are you going to do with Jackson" Scott said putting it out there

"He has bonded with me, I am his master now, and with some work he will make the transition in to a werewolf" Nora said lightly

"Did you have to get all…. You know just to sway him" Stiles said agitated and slightly fidgety.

"It's worked for me before, it sounds even better in French" Nora said smirking "Don't tell me that you're jealous"

"He's not jealous, he has me" Erica said suddenly, she then forcefully kissed Stiles in front of everyone. Stiles was shocked his eyes were open the entire time. Nora seemed quite serious all of the sudden

"This meeting is over, everyone should get lost now" She said monotonously. They all looked at her for a moment unsure of what to do. She let out another ungodly growl and they all dispersed into the night. Stiles leapt into his jeep with Scott and they drove away.

When she was finally alone, Nora slumped in her chair clearly very unhappy. She sighed, how dare that hussy kiss Stiles. She heard a creak from the stairs, Jackson had awoken disoriented.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Jackson said as he descended the stairs into the dining room.

"Sit down" Nora said answering none of his questions. Jackson didn't even think to disobey he sat down beside Nora.

"You are at my house, and I am Nora, a guide of sorts" She said not looking at him, she was still fuming about the whole night. It sucked, everything sucked.

"Are you alright" Jackson said concerned, surprising himself. Nora met his eyes, hers unnaturally iridescent, thought it didn't seem to bother him. She knew she would eventually regret what she was going to do next

"Touch me" She said. Jackson looked quizzically at her

"Where?" He responded although he meant to say 'what are you saying'.

"Here" Nora cooed at him, taking his hand and placing at her collar bone and then moving it down to the round of her breast. She leaned into kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

Nora was lying in bed resting on her arm turned on her side. She was staring at her mistake from the night before. Jackson was lying peacefully on his back, blissfully oblivious to obliterated surroundings. His chiseled chest was rising and falling slowly. Sunlight was vengeful, streaming through the sheer curtains. Rachael walked into the room, looking around as thought she expected the room to be in disarray, she stepped over the glass shards of a fallen vase. Her eyes looked on to the bed and suddenly she became surprised

"Whoa… that is not Stiles" Rachel whispered. She was stunned for a moment, horrified realizing what was really behind the noises she heard last night.

"I know it's not" Nora admitted, feeling as low as dirt. She had used her master's sway to bed a Kanima, which was so wrong. She had hoped that a taste of water would cool the endless burning fire inside of her. It did not. She felt empty. Jackson grumbled and his eyes fluttered open. He looked around the room a little groggily.

"Good morning Jackson" Rachel said brightly.

"Where am I?" Jackson asked shrouded in the haze of sleep. He looked down at Nora who was now on her back staring blankly at the ceiling.

"You've been lost in the woods for a few days, we found you and initiated you into our pack" Rachel said brightly "Why don't you come down for some breakfast and I'll fill you in on some rules"

"Sure, just give me a moment, I'm not… decent" Jackson replied his eyes shifting from Rachel to Nora, to himself who was ridiculously indecent at the moment.

"Hardly anyone ever is" Rachel replied though more to herself than anyone else. She walked out the room quietly closing the door.

"I know that look" Jackson said more to himself as he got up and looked around for reminements of his clothes "It's the 'what have I don't' look. You don't get to be a jock for too long before you encounter it"

"Don't bother, there's clothes in the closet on your left" Nora replied apathetically in regards to the unsalvageable torn shred he wore yesterday.

"So does this all mean that I'm a werewolf now" Jackson asked as he rummaged through the closet.

"No… you're still a Kanima" Nora said still quite downtrodden. Jackson put on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He turned around to face Nora who was still looking at the ceiling

"Hey, you know, I'm not a bad guy" He said lightly

"Really, so how many people have you killed" Nora said darkly. Jackson frowned, the weight of two deaths heavy on his shoulders. He had killed Isaacs's father along with an innocent auto mechanic. He felt as though something else had happened the time he went missing, but it was hazy.

"Sorry" Nora said retracting her statement. She sat up holding the sheet over her body with her arm.

"You should go downstairs, I'll be down in a minute" Nora said making eye contact with Jackson for the first time. Her eyes were a cool brown. Jackson nodded and closed the door behind him. Nora looked around surveying the damaged. She sighed and got up. Her hands she grabbed at the glass shards and tossed them into the garbage. She realigned the curtain rods on the windows. Any miscellaneous rags on the floor also went into the trash. How had things gotten this way, everything was okay just last Saturday at her housewarming party. Stiles still thought she was human, and he still wanted her.

* * *

Stiles arrived on time to the housewarming party with a housewarming gift. He wondered if Nora would like his miniature cactus plant. Or maybe it was lame? What if it was lame? He promptly tossed it into the bushes and cleared his throat. Now he had no gifts? What if that was rude? What if Jackson who escaped in the woods last night would come here and kill everyone? What if Nora didn't like what he was wearing? He suddenly felt himself turning around back to his car. Rachel was watching from the window and couldn't help but laugh. She jumped down into the garden to look for what he had tossed into the bushes.

Nora was busy putting on her evening gown when Rachel walked in. She was smirking with something strange in her hand.

"That boy you like just tossed this into our petunias" Rachel proclaimed as she held out a small cactus plant with a chipped rim. Nora held it gingerly in her hands before setting it on the window sill

"He has a name" Nora replied while she slipped into her heels.

"And you were so gung ho last night, jumping out the window to save his life" Rachel continued "You've known him for only a day"

"Feels longer than that" Nora thought, maybe it's because she spend extended hours watching him sleep this morning.

"Anyway, remember keep an eye out for the Kanima, he or she might show up tonight" Nora said changing the subject

"And if it doesn't" Rachel said raising her eyebrows.

"The punch will be spiked, just interrogate anyone who smells like they've made contact with it. I'll remember who didn't show and pick from that pool" Nora replied

"Stiles, Derek, and Scott all know who he is, why don't we just ask them" Rachel pushed

"They don't trust me, don't interrogate Stiles, He knows about werewolves and he saw you last night. He might connect the dots" Nora said sternly

"I was in wolf mode, I look entirely different" Rachel replied

"Just do as I say, I am Alpha after all" Nora sighed. Rachel laughed. There was a the hum of an engine approaching the drive way. It was Stiles returned from wherever.

He climbed out of his Jeep with purple orchids stemming from a clay pot.

"Oh my gosh, I hope he doesn't toss that one too" Rachel laughed as she walked out. Nora watched from the bedroom window as Rachel when out to greet him and his plant.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Milieu, Nora's little sister" Rachel said cheerfully taking the potted plant

"You are a bit early, seven really means nine" Rachel continued leading him inside. A few people were here already. Some people where chatting by the table spread. Around nine Scott finally showed up. By then the party had picked up although the hosts didn't really seem to be around except Rachel. The Kanima was a no show, which in some ways was a relief

"What are you doing here, I told you it was dangerous" Scott said when he spotted Stiles by the cheese cubes.

"That's exactly why I'm here. I have to make sure Nora is safe just in case any lizard man shows up" Stiles said looking around. Nora was nowhere to be seen. The dinning room had been transformed from last night's war council meeting. The dining table was cleared out making room for a dance floor, I suppose with eight super humans nothing was impossible. Nora and her seven betas really could throw a party. Laser lights blinked around wildly as smoke filled the room, the music was blaring half way between rap and techno.

"Nora doesn't need protection" Scott said although he suddenly regretted it.

"What do you mean by that" Stiles inquired

"I just mean… she's not even here" Scott quickly recovered

"Who's not here?" asked a voice behind Scott. He turned to see Nora grimacing. Stiles suddenly brightened up

"Nora, you made it" He said but then realized of course she would make it, this was her party.

"Yea" Nora said smiling. "Do you want to go dance"

Stiles nodded and lead the way to the makeshift dance floor. Rachel inhaled deeply and over all the human stench a few had the mark of the Kanima on them.

"Hi" Rachel said to a particularly potent boy. Danny turned around to meet a girl wearing a stunning Victorian dress

"Vintage, I love it" Danny blurted out. He had definitely visited the punch bowl

"Thanks, so how is everything, can I get you anything" Rachel said beaming.

"This is a great party, great great great …" Danny slurred then he passed out. Luckily there was a couch nearby which he collapsed on. Rachel sighed and moved on, this was going know where. Suddenly a girl cut in between her and the drunken boy. She checked him

"What did you do to him" She accused, her long raven locks flaring. Her face was red, she had also be drinking, enough to spill the beans

"Nothing, he's just had too much to drink" Rachel said truthfully. Rachel studied the girl carefully. She had seen her the night before. She was with the hunters that interrupted them.

"You're Allison Argent" Rachel said nonchalantly. Of course she knew her. She was the one who dug up all the information on the Argents, this one was Scott's girlfriend.

"Forget the small talk, I know exactly who you are, a family shows up the same night as wolf pack, it's obvious" Allison cutting on the bullshit. Her words were slurred though from the alcohol. Rachel looked around for a moment and smirked. She saw something that she could use to her advantage

"You see that boy dancing with Nora over there" Rachel said. "You know how easily she could kill him? You can bet that she can hear us right now." Nora frowned for a moment. This was low

"Is something wrong?" Stiles asked looking at Nora. Nora shook her head and pulled Stiles closer. She rested her head on his shoulder so he could no longer gugage her expression

"Oh how easily for her to right now snap his neck" Rachel cooed.

"You live by the rules, you made that very clear last night" Allison bluffed. She was afraid for Stiles, her heart beat quickened

"You're right, she's not going to kill him, it's more like fifty-fifty" Rachel bluffed back. Allison realized Rachel meant that Nora might turn Stiles right then and there.

"His name is Jackson…. Jackson Whittemore" Allison blurted, her head aching from the punch.

"Smart girl" Rachel said. Scott made it on to the scene finally, but it was too late

"Leave her alone, Rachel" Scott said, his eyes a warning yellow. Rachel smiled lightly and walked away.

* * *

Nora closed her eyes and came back to reality, that party was a dream and a nightmare at the same time. She got dressed and went down to breakfast. Her pack was now nine including herself, they would have to get a bigger dining table.

Aiden was giving Jackson the stink eye. Rachel was giving Aiden the stink eye. It was pretty tense. Nora sat down to her bacon and eggs. She cut into them and the arguing started.

"I can't believe we have to let your boy toy into our pack" Aiden blurted out. He was fuming

"I am the Alpha, and you are a beta although you are a knife's edge away from being an omega" Nora said calmly before eating some of her scrambled eggs.

"And we had to save that kid the other night, with no explanation" Aiden continued to push. Nora slammed her fork down

"You're loyalty is to me, our purpose is to maintain a balance. How quickly you forget that I saved you from terminal cancer" Nora rebutted. Jackson looked between the two of them hardly touching his breakfast. Then realization dawned on him, it was the last thing he remembered.

"You saved Stiles from me, I escaped last night" Stiles said.

"Actually it's been eight days, you don't remember your time in the woods?" Rachel corrected

"Yea, I guess I missed your party, although I would have missed anyway being chained up and all" Jackson said poking at his bacon with his fork.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore" Rachel said comfortingly.

"What do you mean" Jackson said looking up.

"Nora is our Alpha, she will dictate if and when you transfigure" Rachel explained

"But for you it's a little different since you're an abomination, she owns you like pet, anything she asks you have to fork it over" Aiden said darkly

"If you're talking about last night, trust me it was all voluntary" Jackson smirked at his anger "I know what I was doing, the boss lady is a babe". Aiden responded with a feral growl. His two brothers held him back before he did something he would regret.

"Stop it" Nora said annoyed. "Just everyone… get out" They looked at her apathetic face and slowly dispersed. Jackson continued eating until he was full then he looked at Nora.

"So… what do you want to do?" Jackson inquired.

"Who are you?" Nora asked

"What?" Jackson said confused

"Once you figure that out, you'll become a werewolf" Nora said matter-of-factly

"Thanks Dr. Phil" Jackson retorted.

"No jokes really, who you are is all you need" Nora said tersely "I know I'm a devil in high heels, but you I don't know"

"I'm…" Jackson thought, but he really didn't have an answer. He was a golden boy, a perfect son, a champion, but when he thought it up none of it felt quite right.

"You're lost" Nora said. She got up and signaled him to follow her.

"Where are we going" Jackson asked

"For a walk, you're going to introduce me to your parents" Nora said

"I don't think it's a good idea" Jackson replied

"They still think you're on a rebellious teen vacation, I think in a few more days they might get worried" Nora said sternly "Plus, they'll be wondering why you're hanging with us so much this summer anyway"

"So what do you want me to say" Jackson asked "You want to be my girlfriend"

"No way, just say I'm you're math tutor or something" Nora said quickly

"Why does it matter" Jackson asked smirking

"I just don't want anyone getting the wrong idea" Nora said even more quickly

Jackson sighed and led the way to his house. Nora walked as though she owned everything including the sidewalk. It was just something she was used to, power. On the way was Stiles house, where the police chief was questioning his son. There were cop cars anywere. Nora heard then chatting from a block away.

"I don't know where he is dad" Stiles said nonconvincingly

"They found his car in the woods, hes been missing for a week, and you were the last person he was seen with" Sherriff Stilinski said thought it sounded like he was reading it off a paper.

"Look dad… he" Stiles spotted Jackson walking with Nora "He's not even missing, he's right over there" Stiles pointed at them walking up to the scene.

"Jackson!" the Sherriff said surprised. He also seemed relieved that his son wasn't going to go to jail.

"Hey, whats going on here?" Jackson asked feining concern.

"Well you were gone for a week, you left your car in the woods" the Sherriff explained

"Oh I've just been busy… with my girlfriend" Jackson said smirking as he pointed to Nora by his side. Nora turned pink, oh my god.

"Hes … not… he's not… its slanderous lies" Nora blurted fearing that she might choke on her own words

Stiles abruptly turned around and walked back into his house without another word. Jackson chuckled

"Stiles wait" Nora called after him. He didn't wait, and disappeared behind the door.

"You know my son" Sherriff Stilinski asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Sort of" Nora said dejected

"We have to go, I'm sorry for the trouble, my parents must be worried" Jackson cut in taking Nora's hand. When they were a few blocks away Nora retracted her hand abruptly.

"I thought we were going with the tutor story" Nora accused

"You have a thing for Stiles" Jackson said laughing "You know he brags about his comic collection every other day at practice" He said through a few more pauses, as he gasped for air, then he laughed some more

"You know, you should respect me, I saved you and I can do this anytime I want" Nora said dully. Her eyes turned irredescent

"Hop on one foot" Nora suddenly demanded. Jackson felt a strange compulsion like never before, as thought he would die if he didn't hop on his foot. He started hopping. Nora's eyes turned back to brown and Jackson stopped

"… Don't do that again" Jackson finally said. He continued to walk but he seemed more serious now.

"Don't ever make me" Nora replied. She sighed. Everything right now was a mess.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: I've made some revisions to the first three chapters, to eliminate any inconsistencies… but there might still be a few! Spot them out for me! I must know if any bad story telling is going on!

The full moon shone over head, singing to all its children of the night. Nora and her pack ran in the forest and stopped at the cliff overlooking the town. They howled into the night challenging all that stood in their way. The Argents who were sitting in their living room, in a war council, looked up to acknowledge the harmony.

"They are strong. We must be tactful" Gerald said, looking up from his rifle. He was burnishing it.

"They haven't don't anything wrong, we've wronged them. That omega was one of theirs" Chris argued

"They're lying and trying to pick a fight with us. That omega was weak. If he were really bitten by Ragnarök, he would have been stronger. At most he was a stray they took in" Gerald said unmoved.

Another howl ripped into the night. The full moon was pounding in Nora's veins. Who knew that teenage hormones and perfunctory glanced would awaken her animalistic half. Her pack stood at the cliff reveling in the glory of moon. Jackson stood out strangely, scales among fur. Although at the moment he did make progress, he was fully aware of himself with no lapses in memory.

Out of the shadows another pack made an appearance, Derek and his two loyal betas made their way to the cliff. They were stood in human form, feigning dispassion for the moon. Any night but this night, Nora could have behaved human but she felt playful.

"You know I've never been quite as territorial as I am tonight" Nora hummed. Rachel position herself on Nora's right while Aiden on her left. It was an odd thing listening to a she wolf talk, with her large teeth and glistening snout. Nora suddenly charged forward towards Derek. His animal visage tore through the human façade. Isaac dutifully jumped in between then. Nora pounced on to his chest, Isaac tried to roll over and get the more dominate position. In his head he was fighting for his life, Nora was just playing. Before his eyes, the dark wolf above him transformed back into a naked girl.

He tried to keep a level head but he knew only the thin fabric of his clothing separated her from him. He had heard her speak about endless pleasure the night she was swaying the Kanima. He found himself filled with ravenous curiosity as he was being straddled between her ivory thighs. She smiled but as thought she was only in passing. She jumped off him and signaled someone to give her clothes. One of her betas tossed her some sweats and a tank top. She quickly put them on.

Derek seemed very at ease. He had something on the inside of his jack which he pulled assured that it would beat Nora. It was a shirt.

"We thought you might like this, to get started on the full moon" Derek said casually. He tossed Nora the shirt. It was like a sleeping Sheppard on a sunny day resting under a mustard tree while a wolf prowled nearby picking off his sheep. It was like one too many sodas after a star wars marathon. It was like the ink off freshly printed paper still warm from the machine. This shirt clearly belonged to Stiles.

"Oh" Nora sighed, eyes iridescent with desire. "Well you all just play nice" She said as a final word before running off into the night. Derek smiled, the first part of his plan worked.

Without Nora there, Jackson felt unsafe in Kanima form, he slowly willed himself back into human. Derek watched with a certain fascination

"Looks like she has taught you a few tricks" Derek said observantly.

"Shut up, it was a mistake leading her away tonight, now no one is going to prevent me from killing you" Jackson said. Aiden smirked. He liked the idea of that

"She said play nice" Erica said unfazed by the threats.

"We are not your enemies, even as we speak the Argents are planning on exterminating us" Derek said sternly getting back to business

Nora raced through the night climbing on to the roof as she usually did on any other night. She promised to say away to night. Yet she could not. Stiles had just come out of the shower and was clutching a towel around his torso. Nora opened the window to his surprised

"Oh my god, what are you doing" Stiles exclaimed clutching his towel and using the other arm to cover his chest. She didn't answer, only smiled. She plopped down on Stiles bed and made herself at home.

"What part of stay away from he don't you understand" He said half annoyed.

"I want you" She said desperately then she took of her tank top. Stiles reluctantly averted his eyes.

"Whoa, stop that right now" Stiles said embarrassed.

"No" Nora said simply she slowly got up out of the bed. Stiles suddenly ran to his desk and opened up a drawer. Nora looked on in surprised. He had a vial of mountain ash. He quickly sprinkled the contents around himself.

"Please don't do that" Nora said getting up quickly. Stiles kept his eyes on the ceiling.

"Put on your clothes" Stiles demanded from inside his circle of safety. Life has a funny way of proving you wrong. Never in his wildest imagination would he imagine telling a girl to put her clothes back on. Nora sighed and complied.

"Now please get out of that circle" Nora said seductively.

"I don't think so" Stiles said looking back down at her. She stood close but was unable to walk through. She closed her eyes.

"What are you doing now" Stiles questioned forgetting that he was one towel away from being naked. Nora seemed to be whispering something to herself.

She extended her hand into the circle, it worked. She was able to place her hand on his shoulder but suddenly it was torn away by some mysterious force.

"Damn, so close" Nora said.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked

"Mountain ash is magic, keeps the supernatural out, but it's based purely on belief. You should know that" Nora started.

"What does that have to do with anything" Stiles pushed. He remembered that part from the vet that gave it to him. He had said that he needed to believe in order for the protection to work.

"If I just believe I'm human then I can get through" Nora replied. She extended her hand and took a deep breath

"I'm human" She said and then repeated as though it were a mantra. Stiles focused on her hand which was able to break through the circle. Her hand rested on his shoulder for a moment before traveling upward to cup his face. She stepped into the circle with a deep breath

"I'm human" She continued as she leaned into kiss him.

"You're not" Stiles said. Nora stopped for a moment before the circle forcefully ejected her on to the bed. She groaned. Stiles looked over Nora, she was different. She was so unhinged, uninhibited. She sat up from the bed, her eyes dangerously colored.

She got up again and tried to get through the circle but it could no longer be fooled.

"Come on" She said in a pained voice, followed by a whimper.

"It's a full moon, you don't know what you're doing" Stiles said safely within the protection of the circle

Nora looked to the moon. It was calling to her, awakening her from a thousand years of slumber. In a flash she was gone. She howled to her pack that she left in the woods. The responded in unison, everything came alive in a red haze.

Derek had been trying to convince Nora's pack to commit treason when she arrived on the scene. She looked different than usual. She wasn't a hairy dark wolf like usual but more like one of her betas. Rachel looked surprised as though she had seen a ghost or an unsuspected reflection in a mirror.

"I'm back" Nora proclaimed as thought she'd been gone for an eternity. Rachel could feel the blood lust pulsating from Nora into her. She had been in the same boat of reservation for as long as she could remember. They never just went out, never just played anymore. Nora turned away. She was running playfully, her pack shed whatever little inhibition they had and followed.

Rachel awoke to the sun blaring into her thin eye lids. The pack was lying across the forest floor. There was blood everywhere. Rachel first thought that some hunters killed them all during the night before realizing that the blood was not theirs. She looked off into the road ahead. They had slaughtered a family of deer. Rachel looked around for Nora but she was nowhere to be found. Her brother slept peacefully curled up against a tree.

"Lucas" Rachel called. He stirred and stretched. He groaned obviously hating the sunlight as well.

"Ugg, Aiden wake up" Lucas said shaking his brother beside him. He grumbled and fluttered his eyes.

"What happened last night?" Aiden said as he sat up and stretched out.

"Well, we killed a herd of deer" Rachel answered with false cheerfulness.

"Where's Nora?" Aiden asked looking around for her. She was not among them.

"She's not here, we'll have to look for her later" Rachel said

"Well than, maybe we should leave the baby here" Lucas finally said looking at Jackson who was also covered in deer blood.

"No, wake every one up, let's make it to the house without been seen please" Rachel said but only after a long moment of deciding.

Nora stood in the center of a spiral made of mountain ash. They were ingenious, the hunters. They lead her here under great duress. Stiles was gagged and bounded in the corner. When she had gotten the call in the middle of the night, the threats they whispered made her heart stop.

"This must be a new low for hunters" Nora said casually as thought she weren't in a prison

"You should have been more careful, all those late night visits were so obvious, don't you know, I have eyes everywhere" Gerald said smiling. Stiles attempted to curse under the muffling. It was unintelligible.

"You have me, you should let him go" Nora said threateningly.

"You don't give me orders" Gerald said. Thought he knew he couldn't really touch Nora, entering the spiral mean that he was fair game. He turned his attention to Stiles who he viciously backhanded. He moaned with pain

"If I ever get out, I will rip the skin off your flesh. I promise there are ways to keep you alive long after you should be dead" Nora threatened.

"You're empty threats mean nothing. You've left your betas defenseless. I can pick them off one by one." Gerald said again quite happily.

"You underestimate them" Nora said knowingly "They maybe my betas, but don't forget that I'm the origin, all of them are capable of being Alphas even their children actually"

Gerald frowned and backhanded Stiles again. He inhaled as deeply as he could despite being gagged.

"What do you want" Nora said cutting to the point.

"Finally, some words I like" Gerald said triumphantly. His smiles however quickly faded as he heard pattering on the first floor. Right now they were in the Argents dusty basement. Gerald could hear glass shattering above. He quickly picked a knife out of his pocket and held it to Stiles throat. Nora's betas poured into the room seconds later.

"Call them off" Gerald threatened. He put the knife edge dangerously close to Stiles jugular.

"Stop" Nora demanded her eyes on Gerald. There was a half window that let a streak of light in. Something crashed through breaking the momentary halt. It was fast, and in seconds Gerald was on the floor. Jackson in his scaled form had quickly paralyzed Gerald with his tail. He landed quietly on the floor with a hiss

"Looks like I've under estimated the baby after all" Lucas said.

Rachel bent down and began untying Stiles. His hands and feet were bound with thick ropes. Rachel removed his gag first. He took deep gasps of relatively fresh air then realized the horror around him. Everyone was covered in blood.

"What should we do with the old man" Aiden asked, flexing his claws.

"Kill him" Lucas said, as though it were obvious

"Spare him" Stiles said sternly, well he was the one who got hit the most. Nora stood in the center of the spiral. A most ingenious idea came to her. Gerald looked up at her. The neurotoxin was very strong on his old body. He could barely move his head much less talk. Otherwise he would have screamed.

"Turn him" She said.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Non linearity wasn't was I was going for but every time I write something when I think about it later I want to add stuff to things that already happened. Also… please comment T_T

Nora turned in her slumber, there was a small itch in her brain that she couldn't seem to quiet. The night had been blissful. She and her pack ran through the night uninhibited by their humanity. She got up and realized that they had dozed off on the forest floor after grazing on a herd of deer. Their remains were strewn among then, her pack seemed quite content chewing on and discarding their bones about. Nora sighed pleasantly but the itch on her brain returned.

Her ears extended far beyond the forest as she concentrated. She heard footsteps, and muffled noises. There was a struggle happening somewhere and it was important to her.

"Oh my god" said Stiles. Nora looked up. He was in trouble. She got up and ran for it.

"Nora, I know you can hear me" it was Gerald's voice. He and his hunters had gotten Stiles.

"Don't rush your way over here, if you want the boy to live" Gerald said calmly. Nora listened and she could hear the sound a sword makes as it becomes unsheathed. Nora stopped in her tracks.

"Go to my house, and meet me in the basement for talks" Gerald said sternly now. "Or else someone is getting a Hemicorporectomy" Gerald said, brandishing an unseen sword. Nora could hear it as if her life depended on it she could hear everything, even the mouse that made refuge in Stiles' room.

Nora changed direction and headed for the Argents house. When she got there two hunters met her there. The motioned her to come with them. They led her to the basement. One of them took out some mountain ash. She hid a smirk forming on her face. Did they really think that circle of ash was going to hold her. The man started to make a circle around her but when got to the 350 degree he missed the mark a continued around again. It was a spiral. It happened too quickly for Nora to stop him. She growled

"Where did you learn that trick from" Nora said as her wolfish visage became apparent. A circle of ash wouldn't hold her but a spiral could. It was the symbol close to all werewolves one that meant vendetta. Each coil that they laid on trapped her deeper. If it was only two levels she might have been able to fool the magic but they laid out seven barriers before they stopped. Finally one of them made a call.

"Boss, it's done" the hunter said into a walkie-talkie. How juvenile, but I suppose it prevented them from being phone tapped. Nora stood in the center feeling cramped. She waited there for twenty minutes in silence before Gerald showed up with his henchmen. Stiles was tied up and being man handled by one of them

"You have me, why do you need the boy?" Nora demanded

"To make you talk" Gerald said simply. He had a sinister smile on his face. He ordered his hunters to leave the room.

By the time Nora's betas came to her rescue she was livid.

"Turn him" She said.

"Maybe we should think of a way of getting you out first" Rachel said tentatively.

Nora shrugged.

"I've been trapped only once before sometime in the sixteenth century. It was a brilliant trap, I knew there was mountain ash on the floor but it was in more of a rainbow semi circle shape. It was hardly able to hold anything super natural. Then they dropped an angled mirror to finish it." Nora spoke reminiscing on the past as if they were having tea.

"How did you get out" Rachel said sternly. Nora thought it over.

"After about a month being locked up in that tomb they lured me in, I was able to fool the magic enough to tip over the mirror and break the spiral" Nora said recalling.

Stiles stood up, though his legs barely had enough strength to support him. He extended his hands to Nora

"You can fool this spiral right, just think about it" Stiles said. His hand did not waver  
"It's not that simple" Nora said out right. A circle nothing compared to fooling a spiral

"Yes it is, come on, you're human and you know it" Stiles said. The beta's looked at him. He was bizarre. Nora took two steps before being flung back into the center. She sighed

"No, you can do it, I know your human, come over here and give me a hand" Stiles said coaxingly. Nora got up. He seemed so sure of himself. Nora took a deep breath and took one step. Then she took another and another. She slowly made her way out of the spiral and took his hand. He pulled her into an embrace

"See you did it" Stiles said encouragingly. Rachel finally understood why Nora liked the boy so much.

They stood there in a moment of private embrace before both of them collapsed out of exhaustion.

Stiles awoke in a soft bed. He gingerly touched the sides of his bruised face. Gerald hit hard for an old man. He climbed out of the bed and made his way downstairs. He was at Nora's house. He recognized the dining room from the house warming party. He sat down at the empty table. Where was everybody? Stiles sat there for a moment wondering what had happened. Then two of Nora's betas walked into the room, one girl and one boy. The seemed to be in deep conversation before noticing Stiles was there

"Leaving him like this is like dangling fresh meat in front of a starving lion" The girl mused

"Stop being a baby" The boy retorted.

"Hey there, mind filling me in on your conversation" Stiles interrupted

"Oh, the human is speaking" The girl said meanly. The boy stepped forward.

"Excuse my sister, I'm Lucas and she's Nina" Lucas said extending his hand. Nina crossed her arms.

"Sister, is that some wolf pack thing?" Stiles mused, although Nina and Lucas both looked alike.

"Well yea, but no she's really my sister" Lucas laughed. Nina avoided looking at either of them. She seemed quite peeved

"I'm going to go get Nora, she'll want to know that you're up" Lucas finally said, he left the room briefly. Stiles spend a silent and awkward moment with Nina. She stood quite still like a doll only with a sour expression. It reminded Stiles of those crybaby dolls, the one with curly blond hair and blue eyes. Nora walked in slowly. She had some pungent liquid in a bowl and a terry cloth hanging on her shoulder.

"Hey, how long have I been out" Stiles wondered.

"Eight hours, fifteen minutes" Nora answered. She gingerly touched the bruising on his face.

"Do you need anything" She asked gently. She felt guilty, a consuming and deep guilt.

"Uhhhh, no thanks… so what are you planning to do with grandpa Argent" Stiles said cheerfully. Nora nodded before dipping a cloth into the bowl. She lightly brushed it on Stiles' face

"What is that, it smells awful" Stiles commented but he did not resist.

"It's just Arnica and a few other things, it'll help" Nora said. It had a cooling effect on his burning face.

"It's Daisy juice" Nina said tersely.

"You still seem cross Nina" Nora said not looking at her. She cupped Stiles chin with her hand and adjusted his head to get a look at the worst part of it. His left temple looked very swollen.

"We have to do something with the Argent, as long as he is human they won't lose hope" Nina said sternly.

"They don't know if he is or not" Nora replied simply. She dabbed some more liquid on to Stiles face. He took hold of her hand to stop her.

"What are you going to do" Stiles asked

"You tell me" Nora said thoughtfully after a moment. Stiles was caught in Nora's eyes. He suddenly realized how close she was. He leaned into kiss her but was interrupted.

"You can do that later, we have things to worry about" Nina said, utterly disgusted. She stalked out of the dining room.

"Come on, we should go too" Nora finally said. Nora seemed more stiff that usual. Her face though apathetic on the surface seemed sad just underneath. Stiles nodded. Nora led him downstairs into the basement.

Gerald was sitting inside a cage. Around him were the betas, Derek and his group, Scott and most surprisingly under his arm was Allison. Allison turned to see them arriving. Her eyes traveled to Stiles face, which was bruised up quiet badly.

"I am so sorry about this" Allison said, her voice was sincere and sad.

"It's okay, I'm alright" Stiles replied.

"So… what should we do with him" Lucas pressed again. They all seemed tired of the question

"Let him go, as a sign of good faith" Stiles answered. He was so merciful despite everything

"You want to let him go" Nina laughed

"Yes, let him out of that creepy weird cage that you have in the middle of your basement" Stiles said. His comment about the cage seemed to strike a chord with Jackson who was leaning against a wall.

"Shut up" Jackson said

"I promise that if you let me go, I will come after you. You who murdered my daughter, you who murdered my wife, you who murdered my sisters and brothers" Gerald said. He seemed really out of it, confusing them with something else out of his nightmares.

"Maybe we should give him some water, he looks delirious" Stiles said

"He won't drink anything we give him, thinks it's poisoned" Allison replied.

Nora looked deeply into the distance. It's as if she looked through the wall into the future.

"We should give him back into the custody of his son" Nora said.

There were instantaneous outbursts of disagreement in the room.

"Your father should be able to handle this, he is fair and he has proven himself with Scott" Nora continued

"What do you mean" Scott said

"You are alive, which means he can discern good from bad" Nora explained

"My dad listens to my grandfather. If you let him go, Scott is as good as dead" Allison said. She was right

"Would you lay down your life for him?" Nora asked thoughtfully

"Yes" Allison replied

"Then… we are leaving town and you are coming with us" Nora said to Allison

"I'm the insurance, you take me as a hostage to keep my family from killing anyone else" Allison said

"It's not a hostage situation, if you agree to it" Nora said

"I'm coming too" Scott said

"No, we will only take one, otherwise they will catch us" Nora said sternly

"What about me?" Stiles chimed. Nora looked at him, water in her eyes

"You have to stay too" She said taking both sides of his face "This is the only way, we cannot harm a human life, even one as wicked as Gerald, and we can't stay here any longer"

"You're not taking anyone" Scott said holding Allison to his side. She looked very sad. She turned to Scott and passionately kissed him. Then she turned to Nora

"Okay, I'll come" Allison said. Scott wanted to stop her but suddenly Derek and Isaac held him back.

"Derek, we're leaving right now, you take Gerald back to his father. Tell him our condition, he must play fair or we will turn his daughter. Take this house as your base" Nora said.

"Stop talking about leaving, this is insane" Stiles said holding on to Nora's hands.

"I think I love you, but sacrifices must be made in order to protect you, all of you" Nora said. She leaned into kiss him for the first time. Tears moisten his face but did not protect him from the relentless passion of Nora's lips. When he opened his eyes, she was gone.

"I think I love you too" Stiles said into the emptiness.

The end


End file.
